Heifer
by Scrunchy
Summary: KidOC Has nothing to do with the canon... it's kind of fluffish.


**This idea- and the idea for the Ed Mini-series- came to me when I discovered how relaxing walking (With random songs at high volume on the MP3) is... it's amazingly better than the shower, and fun to dodge cars.**

**Anyways, unlike the Edo story, I actually like Kid. He's awesome! X3**

**Disclaimer: Kid, Coach and Tetsuma belong to Riichiro Inegaki and Yusuke Murata... but Meu Shi belongs to me.**

* * *

The ball was hiked, Kid had it between his large hands, knew exactly where Tetsuma would be... but then one of the players on his offensive line fell to a player that was practicing on the defensive line. Something in his brain clicked and he started rushing for some reason. His arms came up to throw and as he let the ball go, his right arm went a little too far and he felt a twinge knock it's way up his arm to his brain. He flinched before getting tackled and Coach called an end to practice with his usual gunslingingly theatric praise.

Kid sat on the bench, rubbing his right elbow slightly before accepting a water bottle from Tetsuma. "If you _ever_ snap your elbow like that again, I may just have to hurt you, Kid." An angry voice said from behind him.

"What're you talkin' 'bout, Heifer?" Kid drawled and rolled his eyes before taking a drink of his water. Sometimes the girl was so tiresome, and he really didn't understand how she got so mad at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" 'Heifer' said, walking around to stand in front of him and frowning a him. "You could seriously hurt yourself when you rush like that!" Her frown deepened. "And will you please call me 'Meu' like the rest of the world?"

"Shi-san, should you really give Kid such a hard time about his throwing? It doesn't happen very often." One of the players smiled shyly at her, using her surname.

Meu Shi blinked at him before smiling. "If I don't give him a hard time, who will?" She asked logically. "Oh, yeah, the doctor when he hurts himself." She turned her glare back on Kid who looked up at her calmly.

"You sound like you actually care." Kid commented, stretching as he stood and now looking down on her. He'd known Meu ever since Grade-school and ever since then she'd been there... telling him what he shouldn't do and how not to do it.

"Psh, please." She shook her head, looking down slightly. "I just don't want the Gunmen to lose." She said and turned to walk away.

"Of course not, Heifer..." Kid shrugged and headed for the locker rooms.

* * *

"What the hell does 'Heifer' mean?!" Meu bombarded Kid as soon as he left the Seibu locker rooms.

"Eh? Why do you wanna know?" Kid asked, pushing her out of his way lightly and walking past her while putting his cowboy hat on.

"Because... I'd like to know what I'm being called." She frowned and followed him.

"Internet." He suggested.

"Parents kicked me off, and you know my dad's connections." Meu sighed.

"Hm... well, you'll just go without knowing then." Kid said with a small smirk at her disgruntled expression.

"Kid, I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me." She threatened seriously.

"Your choice, Heifer." Kid shrugged as he reached the park. "I'll just be asleep until curfew." He mumbled as he walked to his usual spot in the grass, sat down and lay back with his arms behind his head and his hat tipped over his face slightly.

"... fine." Meu plopped down beside him with her knees curled to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, her chin rested on her knees.

"You really are persistent." Kid sighed as he relaxed into the soft grass. About an hour of silence passed and Kid looked over to see Meu lying on her stomach asleep in the grass. He chuckled at her, she usually got onto _him_ for sleeping outside all the time. Kid tugged his hat farther down on his face and fell asleep.

* * *

Meu sighed and reached down to pull her covers higher groggily, thinking she was at home in her own bed. She met a hand. Her fingers went over the hairy back of the hand to the wrist on which she could feel the cuff of a shirt, a _western_ shirt. Her mind didn't comprehend the importance of this and she cracked open a sleepy eye to see a shirt pocket and part of a vest, her hand resting on whoever she was using as a pillow's chest, their chin-which had a bit of stubble that wasn't hidden from view by the brim of a brown cowboy hat, and grass.

"Hmn..." she muttered sleepily and closed her eyes again. Her mind slowly awoke to rational thinking and her eyes snapped open, she tried to pull away but the hand on her waist tightened a bit and she was stuck in the same compromising position. "K-Kid?" She asked, wondering if he were still asleep and it was just a sleep-reflex, or he actually wanted her to stay and was consious.

"Hn...?" He grunted groggily. Meu remembered something her father had once told her about psychology.

_You can ask a half-asleep person **anything** and he or she will give you the correct answer to their knowledge._

"Why do you call me Heifer?" Meu asked, Kid's thumb moved rhythmically on her side, sending chills up her spine. He was slowly waking up no doubt.

"Mmnmmm... s'jus 'n 'fectionate name for a gal who's a virgin..." Kid mumbled the answer sleepily.

"Oh... really?" She tilted her head up slightly, closing her eyes and really only understanding half of what he said. That was it? An affectionate name for... wait, _affectionate_? Why the hell would he use that word? Unless... was he still asleep enough to answer this?

"M-hm..." he moved his left hand to pull his hat down a bit more securely then back behind his head, his right hand was around her waist.

"Kid... do you like me?" She asked, clenching her hand and biting her lip, waiting for his reply.

"No... I lo-" Kid yawned and his hat fell back, blinding him with sun light. "Gah!"

"..." Meu shut her eyes quickly and pretended she was asleep. 'Brilliant move there, Kid.'

"Hm? What the..." Kid opened his eyes to see a peaceful Meu Shi with her head resting on the right side of his chest and her right hand on his left shoulder. "How the hell...?" Kid trailed off when he noticed his right arm around her waist. "... Meu?" He questioned in his drawling voice. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked from his face to their compromising position for the 'first time'.

"Kid...?" She looked at his restraining hand on her waist and he quickly withdrew it. Kid sat up with her still using him as a pillow. She gripped his shirt with her right hand and looked down a bit from his questioning grey eyes, leaning into him.

"Yes, Heifer?" Kid asked, supporting himself with his hands braced on the ground behind him.

"Do you like me?" She repeated the question for the second time. She'd deducted from his previous reply that he didn't like her... he 'lo-'ed her. She just wondered if she was translating from Sleeping-Kid language to Japanese correctly. Kid was looking at her, judging her, trying to pre-guess her reaction. He finally sighed and ran his right hand through his hair, knocking his hat off again and rested his arm on Meu's shoulders.

"Nope." Kid finally answered. "I love you." The way he drawled the sentence and the words he said with it made Meu look up, dark brown eyes meeting coal grey, just a shade lighter than the hair that framed his rugged features.

"I... love you, too." Meu leaned her head in the crook of his neck and sighed happily. Kid thumped back on the ground with a short 'omph' as he wrapped both arms around Meu.

"Now that that's over..." he retrieved his hat from next to his head and flipped it over his eyes. He felt a small pressure of Meu's lips on his chin and looked down slightly to see her looking up at him.

"That doesn't mean I'm not still going to bitch at you." She warned before resting her head on his chest again and closing her eyes.

"... knew it was too good to be true..." Kid yawned and repositioned his hat. "At least you aren't now."

"You're talking to much..." Kid chuckled before closing his eyes and shutting up, sleeping the day away.

* * *

**.::Answers To Your Un-Asked Questions::.**

**Heifer- a cow that has not yet had a calf.**

**Meushi means 'heifer' in Japanese, I just divided it in the middle.**


End file.
